delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cashmere Alexander
Cashmere Alexander (22 March 18 AS – 21 June 1 PS) was the female tribute from District 1 in the 1st Hunger Games. Originally from Paladium, she was 18-years-old and was studying to become a fashion designer prior to being reaped for the games. In the games, Alexander was the twenty-second tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, she rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. She then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. After Demetria Gallows of District 2 flipped out, killing Marina Desjardins of District 4 and her district partner Polybus Henry, Alexander was left alone with her district partner Silvyr Blake. They decided to split up and try to kill Tina Moore of District 5. After Alexander succeeded, she celebrated with Blake and kissed him. Blake quickly rejected her advances, and revealed that he was gay, but had never come out. Overcome with embarrassment and not thinking clearly, Alexander slit his throat, killing him. This move proved to be very unpopular with viewers, with mass outrage amongst the general public in what they called a "hate crime". After killing her only friend left, Alexander was in a state of shock, and was killed by Gallows after being forced to the cornucopia. Early life Alexander was born in Paladium, District 1 to parents Jasper and Ruby Alexander, and was raised in the Chromia neighborhood. Her father works as a jeweler, while her mother is a fashion designer. Alexander has two younger sisters: Topaz and Diamond. During the Great Rebellion, the Alexander family, like most residents of District 1, supported The Capitol. Following the announcement of the 1st Hunger Games, Alexander signed up for training and planned to volunteer for the games. ''1st Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping The 1st Hunger Games were the only Hunger Games that Alexander would have been eligible for, as she was 18 during the reapings, and that is the eldest a tribute can be. Due to receiving training for the games, Alexander planned to attempt to volunteer regardless of whether she was reaped or not, but she ended up being reaped anyways and did not accept a volunteer to take her place. The escort for District 1 was Reesia Clark, while the male tribute reaped for the games was Silvyr Blake. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Alexander was styled by the District 1 head stylist Katri Korkson. As District 1's industry is luxury goods, Korkson designed a golden god costume for her tributes. They placed 3rd out of 12. Training In training, Alexander impressed the judges with her excellence in yielding a dagger. She also showed advanced knowledge in throwing knives, and further impressed the judges with her charisma, wit, and intelligence. This earned her a training score of 8. Games In the games, Alexander was the twenty-second tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, she rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. She then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. After Demetria Gallows of District 2 flipped out, killing Marina Desjardins of District 4 and her district partner Polybus Henry, Alexander was left alone with her district partner Silvyr Blake. They decided to split up and try to kill Tina Moore of District 5. After Alexander succeeded, she celebrated with Blake and kissed him. Blake quickly rejected her advances, and revealed that he was gay, but had never come out. Overcome with embarrassment and not thinking clearly, Alexander slit his throat, killing him. This move proved to be very unpopular with viewers, with mass outrage amongst the general public in what they called a "hate crime". After killing her only friend left, Alexander was in a state of shock, and was killed by Gallows after being forced to the cornucopia. She placed 3rd out of 24. Category:18 AS births Category:1 PS deaths Category:Career tributes Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Paladium, District 1 Category:Tributes in the 1st Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 1